Bakatsuki
by Nobume Yato
Summary: Todos son idiotas, todos están muertos, nadie se conoció en vida, ahora se conocen y descubren quienes fueron en el mas allá.
1. Bienvenido Sasori

**_CAPÍTULO 1: BIENVENIDO SASORI._**

**_._**

* * *

.

Habían estado juntos por mucho tiempo, todos tenían algo en común; un historial criminal bastante amplio. Aunque ninguno se conocía por completo. Siempre guardaban con recelo sus más profundos secretos.

Realmente solo conocían lo peor de cada uno de ellos, exigidos simplemente a obedecer. Todos habían sido obligados a unirse en su momento; por ello siempre habían sido unos idiotas.

Desafortunadamente para los que se quedaban allá abajo, quienes se habían ido antes podían ver y conocerían a la perfección sus verdaderos sentimientos.

No había sido el primero, antes de él estaba Juuzo. Este ya conocía su historia y hasta cierto punto se compadecía de él, ¿no era extraño que un criminal sintiese compasión por otro criminal?.

Sasori había escuchado algo muy cierto cortesía de Itachi; "Nadie conocía su verdadera naturaleza hasta el momento de su muerte". Incluso él había logrado darse cuenta que aún poseía sentimientos sinceros. Al final de su vida, justo en el momento de su muerte había recapacitado y si de algo ayudaba, le había servido para irse en paz para lograr poder ver en el umbral que conectaba la vida y la muerte a su abuela Chiyo abrazarla y pedirle perdón por su actuar, al menos supo que a pesar de todo había logrado irse al cielo y la prueba estaba en que pudo ser abrazado de nuevo por sus padres.

—Nunca esperé verte actuar de esa manera, no eras tan malo después de todo— pronunció el hombre de la niebla que recién le daba la bienvenida.

—También fui humano, aunque mi cuerpo fuera de madera.

Sonrió — Bienvenido Sasori— saludó alegre— he pasado tantos años en soledad que tener a alguien conmigo es un consuelo.

—Las apariencias no importan en este momento, porque de todos modos, somos capaces de darnos cuenta de las mentiras, ¿verdad? — preguntó en total calma, y él solo asintió— dime una cosa Juuzo, ¿cómo moriste? — volvió a preguntar, siempre había tenido esa duda, Itachi quien en ese momento era su compañero, jamás había hablado del tema, simplemente les había anunciado su deceso.

Juuzo suspiró al recordar aquella tarde— para serte sincero jamás imaginé que moriría aquella tarde y menos protegiendo a alguien más— Sasori abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba aquella confesión— fue por Itachi— continuó— él estaba en problemas y yo simplemente no lo pude dejar solo, era muy joven e inexperto, si te soy sincero nunca sentí malicia de su parte, al contrario, si conocieras sus razones,raro se te haría ver su actuar— Sasori no entendió a donde quería llegar con todo eso, acaso ¿Itachi no era Itachi? — para conocer esa respuesta, deberás esperar hasta que le toque a él, no obstante puedo adelantarte que él lloró por mi muerte, fue muy enternecedor para mí, realmente se tomaba el papel de compañero muy enserio.

—Entiendo— pronunció Sasori— creo que todos aquí nos llevaremos una enorme sorpresa cuando conozcamos el pasado de los demás.

—No te imaginas cuanto, lo malo es que pueden pasar años para que eso suceda, al menos me alegra tener a alguien con quien platicar. Este lugar es tan solitario que ni siquiera el eco te responde.

— ¡Demonios, yo odio esperar y hacer esperar a la gente!, pero ya no hay más opción, ¿verdad? Juuzo asintió.

—Deidara estuvo a punto de acompañarte en tu camino, la vio cerca— dijo sin más.

—Me alegra mucho que haya sobrevivido, no soportaría estar aguantándolo con esa apreciación tan mediocre de lo que es el arte, por toda la eternidad.

Juuzo arqueó una ceja, los artistas solían ser bastante extraños, él no entendía nada acerca del arte, a no que ser que se tratase del arte ninja— Algo me dice que estaremos todos reunidos antes de lo esperado.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — cuestionó extrañado.

—No lo sé, simplemente es una _"corazonada"_


	2. Bienvenido Kakuzu

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**...**

**...**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2:**__** BIENVENIDO KAKUZU.**_

—Oh, vaya no espere algo como ésto—el pelirrojo estaba conmocionado con lo que acababa de ver, nunca creyó que alguien como él terminase de esa forma y mucho menos que su verdugo fuese su propio compañero. Estaban viendo como Kakuzu perdía el último de sus corazones.

—Eres nuevo en esto— dijo Juzo, acercándose y sirviéndole un poco de sake. Sasori extrañado, tomó el trago, ¿a qué se refería? — seguramente te preguntarás... ¿a que me refiero?, bueno tú mismo lo has vivido, cuando uno muere ve su vida pasar y es ahí cuando te puedes dar cuenta de la verdadera esencia de cada persona. Nosotros somos espectadores de la vida, por decirlo de algún modo, tenemos prohibido interferir en los asuntos de los vivos aun cuando sintamos impotencia, no nos queda de otra más que observar como los demás mueren y las cosas suceden.

—Tiene lógica— respondió el marionetista—sírveme más sake— Juzo sonrió y prosiguió con su petición.

—Bueno, Kakuzu está a punto de morir, prepárate, porque aquí viene la historia de su vida.

**...**

* * *

**...**

**Más de 50 años atrás, un poderoso usuario del Mokuton.**

**Un ninja con una cantidad increíble de misiones realizadas con éxito, una aldea tan despiadada que lo condenó.**

Un niño creciendo en la aldea de Takigakure, que resultó ser unos de sus más extraordinarios shinobis. Muchos años de entrenamiento lo llevaron a convertirse en un ninja de élite leal a su aldea. Posteriormente se casó y formó una familia.

Los ruines ancianos de su aldea, tenían un perverso plan, asesinar al primer Hokage; Hashirama Senju y robar el Mokuton para sus malévolos propósitos. Kakuzu un hombre avaro, poco paciente y sumamente violento aceptó la misión, sin embargo el poder del primer Hokage era superior al de él. Hashirama le perdonó la vida y tuvo regresar a su aldea afrontando la derrota.

Ante el fracaso de su misión los ancianos de la aldea lo condenaron a la deshonra y a un castigo espantoso. Hubiese sido más fácil para él que lo torturaran o incluso asesinaran, pero los altos mandos de su aldea fueron incluso más lejos que eso.

Además de la paliza recibida y los malos tratos, le castigaron asesinando a familia; su esposa e hijos fueron decapitados frente a sus ojos y él fue encarcelado, obligado a permanecer tras las rejas hasta el último día de su vida o hasta que a ellos se les diera la gana terminar con su vida o utilizarllo como carnada.

El dolor ante la perdida y en respuesta a un sanguinario e incorrecto castigo contra uno de los ninjas más reconocidos que había puesto su vida en riesgo en aquella misión, un profundo odio se generó en sus entrañas.

Escapó de su encarcelamiento asesinando a todos los carceleros y se fue directamente por la cabeza de todos los ancianos de la aldea, les robó sus corazones huyó con una de las técnicas prohibidas más valiosas de su aldea; el _Jiongu_, con el cual pudo mantenerse vivo cerca de los 100 años. La técnica le permitió poseer corazones jóvenes para continuar viviendo, haciéndose casi inmortal. El robar corazones le permitía utilizar el elemento chakra de la persona asesinada, por lo que dominaba los cinco tipos elementales fuego, aire, agua, rayo y tierra, su longeva experiencia, un extraordinario taijutsu y su fuerza sobrehumana lo hicieron un hombre difícil de vencer; tanto que necesitaron la ayuda de más de cuatro ninjas de la hoja para poder vencerlo.

**...**

* * *

**...**

Después de ver la tragedia de su vida, los ojos de los ex-criminales se enternecieron. Estaban muertos, pero aun conservaban una pequeña parte de su humanidad.

El avaro, codicioso y violento Kakuzu no pudo aguantar las lágrimas cuando vio a su esposa e hijos recibirlos en aquella interface; la línea entre el cielo y el infierno era muy delgada en su caso, pues era culpable del asesinado de muchos de sus compañeros. Alguna divinidad se apiadó de él y le concedió la oportunidad de subir al cielo y ver de nuevo a su familia después de más de 50 años como compensación a lo sucedido con ellos. No todo había sido culpa suya, sorprendentemente también era una víctima del sistema.

—Vaya, no esperé que las cosas sucedieran de este modo, pobre Kakuzu— comentó Juzo sacando otra botella de sake. Su arribo estaba próximo.

—Lo sé— hablo Sasori— por eso es mejor asesinar a los altos mandos, Hashirama Senju no era un hombre fácil y ver como los mismos ancianos de tu propia aldea te tratan como basura, simplemente es…asqueroso.

Juzo asintió y de pronto el hombre en cuestión se materializó frente a sus ojos.

—_Bienvenido Kakuzu_— dijeron ambos, entregándole un caballito con sake. Kakuzu no entendió muy bien lo que sucedía, pero sus ojos se abrieron ante la impresión de ver a sus dos compañeros fallecidos.

—¡Sasori, Juzo!, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — la pregunta era la misma que seguramente los demás les harían cuando les llegase el día.

—Este es tu nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante, siéntete como en casa, tenemos sake, algunas botanas y muchas otras cosas que no necesitamos porque estamos muertos, peerooo quería que al menos el lugar luciera algo más familiar.

Kakuzu sonrió, la sensación era bastante curiosa, tan calma, tan confortable. Ya no se preocupaba por el dinero, ni los gastos futuros, simplemente era un ambiente embelecedor y atrayente, una nueva sensación y al menos no estaría solo— Entiendo, así que es aquí a dónde hemos de llegar cuando morimos, ¿no es así? — los dos asintieron.

—Es una lástima lo que ocurrió con tu familia, compartí tu dolor y créeme— dijo Juzo.

—Bueno los acabo de ver y me siento mejor—contestó— pero dime Sasori… ¿Por qué te dejaste morir?.

—Culpa y remordimiento—respondió—al final siempre fui un niño falto de amor y morir en los brazos de mis padres hizo que mi alma descansara en paz.

Ahora fue Kakuzu quien sonrió, comenzaba a entender la situación. No había nada que se pudiese esconder, todos hablaban a corazón abierto "literalmente" porque ya estaban muertos — ¿y tú Juzo?, Itachi nunca nos dijo como…

—Je-je-je eso mismo le pregunté yo al llegar aquí.

—Protegí al novato de Itachi de Yagura, en parte me cayó bien el muchacho— Kakuzu pidió más sake y los tres comenzaron a beber en calma. Ahora conocían los motivos por los cuales actuaron como lo habían hecho.

Al final, de los tres, el más avaro había sido el más fiel, actuando únicamente por venganza contra aquellos que le habían arrebatado lo más preciado de su vida; su familia.

Ninguno de los dos imaginó lo obediente y disciplinado que era Kakuzu, que debido a las acciones de otros se había convertido en criminal clase "s".

—Dime una última cosa Kakuzu— habló Sasori poniendo la mano es su hombro— ¿Por qué te uniste a Akatsuki? — Kakuzu bajó la bebida y la colocó sobre la mesa en la que estaban sentados.

—Por interés, Akatsuki me daba el dinero que necesitaba— los otros dos se miraron y brindaron por el nuevo llegado.

—Por cierto Sasori— habló Kakuzu— Me sorprendió mucho tu apariencia, sabía que estabas dentro de una marioneta, pero nunca esperé que fueses tan joven

—Bueno— respondió cerrando los ojos y esbozando una ligera sonrisa— siempre fui amante de la belleza eterna.

—Oye Kakuzu— agregó Juzo— empezaré a sentir pena por Hidan, no ha muerto, pero está hecho pedazos y me temo que se quedará enterrado por toda la eternidad.

Kakuzu sonrió— Esa es la desventaja de ser inmortal.

Luego de eso, los tres continuaron bebiendo, algo les decía que el próximo encuentro sería mucho mas explosivo.

**...**

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS :)


End file.
